A Die Bonder is a machine that bonds a semiconductor chip onto a carrier material, in particular onto a leadframe. Such a machine is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,880. In order that the subsequent wire bonding can take place without difficulty, the spatial position of the bondhead of the Die Bonder has to be set in such a way that the semiconductor chip is bonded plane-parallel onto the carrier material within defined tolerances of a few micrometers. An inclination of the semiconductor chip is designated in technical jargon as tilt. To eliminate the inclination, two adjusting screws are present on the bondhead that enable the bondhead to be turned on two orthogonal axes. The bondhead contains a gripper for accepting the semiconductor chip that can be raised and lowered in relation to the bondhead. The gripper is available in different designs whereby grippers with a nozzle made of rubber known as a “rubber tool” are quite common. After each exchange of the rubber nozzle, the bondhead has to be readjusted, as the rubber nozzles can not be manufactured with the necessary accuracy. Today, the following three methods are known for measuring the inclination of the semiconductor chips:    a) A ruler is attached to the bondhead. The bondhead is lowered over the process support until only a minimum gap exists between the ruler and the process support. An operator observes the gap and manipulates the adjusting screws of the bondhead until the height of the gap is uniform. With this method, it is not the inclination of the semiconductor chip that is measured but the inclination of an adjustment gauge that is attached to the bondhead and not to the rubber nozzle. Furthermore, the achievable accuracy is dependent on the operator.    b) The inclination is only determined with the aid of a microscope after bonding a semiconductor chip. This method is time consuming.    c) Adjustment of the bondhead takes place by means of a process and a sensor as is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,938. This method is hardly suitable for semiconductor chips with small dimensions.
The object of the invention is to develop a method with which the bondhead of a Die Bonder can be adjusted in a simple way.